Sagenose/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Sage, Sagekit |apprentice=Sagepaw |warrior=Sagenose |father=Rainfur |mother=Petalnose |sister=Mintfur |mate=Birdwing |son=Fidgetflake |daughters=Curlypaw, Snipkit |mentor=Petalnose |apps=Gravelnose, Kitescratch |livebooks=''A Vision of Shadows, ''Tawnypelt's Clan, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions |deadbooks=Unknown }} Sagenose is a pale gray tom with pale, barely noticeable stripes.Kate's Blog Sagenose is a SkyClan warrior under Leafstar's leadership in the gorge and lake territories. He was born as Sage to Petalnose and Rainfur along with his sister, Mintfur, and joined the newly revived SkyClan as Sagekit. He was apprenticed as Sagepaw, and after becoming a warrior, Sagenose fathered Fidgetflake, Curlypaw, and Snipkit with Birdwing. History ''A Vision of Shadows :Sagenose arrives at the lake along with the rest of SkyClan and settles into their new territory after the defeat of Darktail, though he is hesitant about whether the other Clans will welcome them. When SkyClan is accused of contributing to the fall of ShadowClan, Sagenose insists that the Clans had been struggling since before they arrived. While mentoring Gravelpaw, he attends a negotiation meeting between ShadowClan and SkyClan which ends poorly. Despite hostility from the other Clans, he affirms that SkyClan should not let the other Clans push them around, and must stay at the lake. The Broken Code :He receives his second apprentice, Kitepaw. Super Editions :In 'Firestar's Quest, Sage and Mint are young kits, born to their kittypet mother, Petal. Their Twoleg does nothing to help when Petal does not produce enough milk to feed Sage and his sister. Firestar arranges a rescue mission to free the family and bring them to the gorge with their father, Rainfur, where Sagekit and Mintkit are nursed by Clovertail. However, Rainfur is killed in the battle against the rats. :In ''SkyClan's Destiny, Sagepaw is mentored by his mother, Petalnose. When he learns about the traits of ancient SkyClan cats, Sagepaw wishes to know if he could be descended from them. In an attempt to prove this, he loses his grip on a cliff and falls, dislocating his leg. He recovers, participating in an attack on his mother's former Twoleg who was revealed to have abused her and Shrewtooth. :In 'Hawkwing's Journey, Sagenose and Birdwing have had three kits: Fidgetkit, Curlykit, and Snipkit. He is dubious of Echosong's interpretation of her vision. However, he is chosen to go on a mission lead by Darktail to find the other Clan cats. When Darktail and his rogues drive SkyClan from the gorge, Sagenose and Birdwing are separated from their kits, and Snipkit's body is found washed up by the river. Throughout the journey, Sagenose loses Curlypaw when she becomes a kittypet, and both Birdwing and Fidgetpaw when they are captured by Twolegs. Trivia Interesting facts *He has kittypet blood through Petalnose, and rogue blood through Rainfur. *He was mentored by his mother, despite close family members usually not mentoring kin. Although Leafstar didn't truly realize this until after Sagenose was injured, as SkyClan was relatively new. Mistakes *Sagenose was mistakenly described as a she-cat, and again in an entire chapter of SkyClan's Destiny, but then directly after that chapter, he was said to be a tom again. *It was revealed in the seventh Erin Hunter Chat that Sagepaw did, indeed, become a warrior, but at the time Vicky had forgotten what his warrior name was. She mentions that his name may have been Sagefur, but mistakenly refers to him as female. Character pixels Quotes |''See more}} External links * Notes and references Category:Main article pages